


whisper in my ear

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, cuteness, domme!erica, sub!Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I might start a new house rule,” Erica murmured, tugging the hem up, then releasing it with a snap and a slight sting on Allison’s ass, “No panties.”</p>
<p>Allison smiled. “Good girls wear panties,” she replied.</p>
<p>She gave a soft laugh. “You,” she said, nipping at Allison’s earlobe and making the brunette shiver, “Are not a good girl.”</p>
<p>Allison grinned, kissing her again, catching Erica’s lower lip between her teeth and tugging slightly, drinking in the werewolf’s delicious little moan.   Erica pulled away, removing skin from skin until only their hands were entwined.</p>
<p>“Come,” she said.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to work harder than that,” Allison quipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whisper in my ear

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt from an anon on tumblr for 'Erica/Allison + gagging?'. 
> 
> This fic is NSFW and contains domme/sub tones. 
> 
> Link to post on tumblr: http://maliaslydiamartin.tumblr.com/post/122454412419/erica-allison-gagging

“Mm, now that’s a sight to greet a girl in the morning.”

Allison smiled, glancing over her shoulder at Erica. The blonde was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, dressed in the camisole and boy shorts she’d gone to bed in the night before, hair pinned back in a messy ponytail with stray curls sticking up like a halo. 

Sometimes, it struck Allison hard how stunning her fiancée was.

Allison herself was stood at the sink. She’d been woken at quarter to six this morning. Normally, she preferred to sleep in a little later, make the most of Sunday mornings to get in a precious couple of hours extra sleep, but the bedroom in their new place had a large window that faced the sunrise, so the light had spilled through the thin curtains, waking her up naturally. That and the _birdsong_ ; Allison never thought she’d find birdsong offensive. So she’d given up, left Erica sprawled out and loudly snoring on the bed, and thrown on one of Erica’s old shirts and a pair of panties, heading downstairs to try and do some more unpacking and wash up the cutlery from a late takeout dinner the night before.

She finished scrubbing a plate, rinsing off the suds and breathing in the soft scent of oranges from the dish soap. She set it aside and dried her hands, turning.

Erica’s gaze quickly shot from her ass to her eyes. “What are you doing up so early?”

“I thought I’d make some progress with unpacking,” Allison replied, glancing at the cardboard boxes still littered around the apartment.

She’d thought moving out of home, getting her first place with her girlfriend would mean being sensible, would be the start of adulthood.

They’d moved in a week ago and had only unpacked two boxes; the _coffee machine_ was still stowed away somewhere. They’d lived on takeout, but it was fun, just snuggling with her girlfriend and not worrying about being adults, because they could be silly and ridiculous and lazy together.

“How much did you do?”

Allison nodded to the mugs set on the counter. “One box.”

Erica laughed and pushed off from the doorframe, crossing the small kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Allison’s waist. “The sunrise?” she asked softly.

Allison nodded. “Yeah. I’ll get used to it, I guess. And the _birdsong_. How does anyone find that Disney shit cute?”

Erica smiled fondly, tucking Allison’s hair behind her ear. “Come on, Snow White,” she teased. “I’ll help you relax.”

Allison closed her eyes with a soft hum, tilting her head slightly for a kiss. She got a slow, sweet kiss in return and she relaxed slowly, just enjoying Erica’s warmth and the comfort of her love.

Erica’s hand rubbed slowly down her back and Allison’s posture softened with it, arching closer to Erica’s body. Her fingers stroked the edge of Allison’s cotton panties, where the hem met the skin of Allison’s ass. It was a slow, tender tease and she sighed softly, sliding her hands under Erica’s camisole to get to skin. She settled them just under her breasts, where she could feel the rise and fall of each soft breath, could sense the steady thud of her heartbeat, just content with the warmth, the comfort, the _life_ under her palms.

“I might start a new house rule,” Erica murmured, tugging the hem up, then releasing it with a _snap_ and a slight sting on Allison’s ass, “No panties.”

Allison smiled. “Good girls wear panties,” she replied.

She gave a soft laugh. “You,” she said, nipping at Allison’s earlobe and making the brunette shiver, “Are not a good girl.”

Allison grinned, kissing her again, catching Erica’s lower lip between her teeth and tugging slightly, drinking in the werewolf’s delicious little moan. Erica pulled away, removing skin from skin until only their hands were entwined.

“Come,” she said.

“You’ll have to work harder than that,” Allison quipped.

She shook her head, holding back a smile, and lead Allison into the living room. They had chairs and a small kitchen table, but had vastly overestimated the size of the kitchen, and so they’d ended up by the window in the main room; it wasn’t so bad - they could eat while gazing out over a great view of the main road outside and the gas station across the street.

Erica released her hand and dragged one of the chairs into the middle of the room. “Sit.” 

Allison sat down on the chair, crossing her legs and getting settled. She followed Erica with her eyes, but as soon as she moved behind the chair and Allison tried to tilt her head to look, the werewolf gripped her hair and gently moved her head to look straight again.

“Be still.”

Allison released a soft little sigh, relaxing as she let Erica take charge, giving herself some time to not worry or stress...she could give herself over entirely to the werewolf. 

Erica brushed her knuckles over the back of Allison’s neck, raising goosebumps, before tracing her fingertips over her shoulders and down her arms, tugging lightly at her fingertips. Allison closed her eyes at the gentle stimulation, muscles slowly relaxing. Erica stroked her fingers up her sides, tracing each rib, one by one, taking a moment to rest a palm just below Allison’s collarbones to feel her heartbeat before dragging her thumbs over the fragile bones. 

Finally, she moved her hands down, beneath the shirt, to where Allison wasn’t wearing a bra. It was just the lightest touch to her nipples, but it was enough to have Allison biting her lip and closing her eyes, thighs pressing together. Erica rolled and tugged at them lightly, then moved to circle her palms over them, shifting from too light to too firm – never quite the stimulation Allison really needed, but enough to make her _want_.

“Erica,” she finally breathed. “ _Please_.”

For a second, she thought Erica was going to tease her more, drive her over the edge with it, but she gave mercy, pulling away. She kneeled instead in front of Allison and gripped her knees, parting her legs. Slowly, without removing her gaze from the brunette’s, she traced a finger over where Allison’s panties were soaked. She smiled, sucking her finger before dipping her thumbs under the hem, pushing them down. Allison lifted her hips, helping her, and bit her lip in breathless anticipation as the other girl slowly, teasingly dragged them down her legs and off her ankle.

Allison waited for her to toss them aside and finally touch her where she truly wanted her to, but Erica didn’t. 

Instead, she balled them up and tapped Allison’s lower lip. “Open.”

Her eyes widened, but she did as she told, opening her mouth wide. Erica pressed the panties inside, not far enough to make her gag, but enough to keep her quiet. Allison could taste her own arousal on her tongue and moaned, closing her eyes as she worked to get herself back under control.

“I’m going to give you,” Erica hummed, dragging a finger over Allison’s sex, collecting the wetness and smiling at the soft, breathy sound the brunette gave around the gag in response, “Let’s say...fifty counts.” 

Allison almost whimpered in relief. Sometimes, Erica made her count down from one hundred and it was god damn _torture_ , trying to hold back until she reached zero, knowing she’d get a spanking if she came before then. She knew she’d never make it to a hundred now, on the edge already, but she knew Erica would always take care of her, never push her beyond what she could handle.

Erica replaced her fingers with her tongue, and Allison made a louder sound behind the gag. 

_One_...

_Two_...

_Three_...

Even with fifty, it was still torture. Erica ate her out like she was goddamn starving and it was her first meal in a week; she never held back, fucking Allison with fingers and tongue, teasing her clit, bringing Allison close over and over, but never letting her fall, not until she finally whimpered around the gag as she counted ‘zero’ in her head and finally, _finally_ Erica let her come, with a breathless wailing sound behind the panties.

She slumped forward, panting for breath, shivering slightly. Erica gently removed the panties and grabbed the blanket that was tossed over the couch, wrapping it around Allison. In a matter of seconds, she shifted them so she was on the chair with Allison on her lap, snuggled close, rubbing her back and praising her with gentle words and even gentler kisses into her hair.

And Allison tucked her face against Erica’s neck, breathing in the soft scent of sweat and lingering perfume there, letting Erica hold her. Because Erica was love. Because Erica was trust.

Because she knew Erica would always, always take care of her.

**Author's Note:**

> got a prompt? maliaslydiamartin.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
